Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXIV
300px|right Forese wskazuje poetom pokutujących na szóstym tarasie; jednym z nich jest Buonagiunta Orbicciani z Lukki. Po zniknięciu Foresego poeci podchodzą do drzewa, z którego dochodzi ich głos wspominający przykłady ukaranego obżarstwa. 1 Ni mowa krokom, ni krok szkodził mowie, :Więc równo czyniąc stopami i garły, :Szliśmy jak z wiatrem pomyślnym majtkowie. 4 Widma tak chude, jakby dwakroć zmarły, :Kiedy spostrzegły, że cień ścielę dołem, :Jamami oczu podziw ze mnie żarły. 7 Zatem ja, ciągnąc dalej, jak zacząłem, :Mówię: „Ten trzeci umyślnie nie śpieszy, :Aby z osobą Mistrza kroczyć społem. 10 Lecz powiedz: jakim Piccarda się cieszy :Bytem? I jestli kto pamięci godny :Pośród tej, we mnie zapatrzonej, rzeszy?" 13 „Siostrze mej — odrzekł — dobrej i dorodnej: :Co bardziej, nie wiem, w szczycie olimpijskiem :Już dano wieniec i żywot pogodny. 16 Wolno każdego zwać tu swym nazwiskiem, :Bo w czczości tak się odmieniły twarze, :Iż ziemskich twarzy są urągowiskiem. 19 Ot, Buonagiunta z Lukki — i ukaże :Palcem — a tamten idący nieskorzej, :W którym się bardziej ziemskość rysów maże, 22 W ramionach niegdyś trzymał Kościół Boży, :Z Torso pochodził, a tu zbytki gładzi :W winie warzonych bolseńskich węgorzy". 25 Tak mię od jednych do drugich prowadzi; :Anim nie widział w nich z tego powodu :Niechęci; ród swój słyszeć byli radzi. 28 Widziałem: szczęką siekł powietrze z głodu :Ubaldin z Pila; przy nim duch prałata, :Co pastorałem pasł rzesze narodu. 31 Za nimi markiz, co, bywszy śród świata, :W Forli mógł pijać przy mniejszym pragnieniu, :Choć nigdy nie dość pijał w owe lata. 34 Jak gdy kto patrzy, ale w zapatrzeniu :Myśl indziej zsyła, tak ja ducha z Lukki :Zważam, chęć ku mnie widząc w zacnym cieniu. 37 Zamruczał cicho, a między pomruki :Wyszłe z ust, co je Sąd Boski tak warzy, :Jakby się imię wymknęło „Gentuki". 40 „Maro — powiadam — zgaduję z twej twarzy, :Iż chcesz przemówić; mów, coś mówić rada, :I niech obojgu stąd się dobrze darzy". 43 „Żyje dzieweczka — odrzekł — nie nakłada :Jeszcze namitki; ta ci gród umili, :O którym taki dzisiaj źle powiada. 46 Z tą przepowiednią idź; w niedługiej chwili :Zagadkę przyszłość spełniona rozplecie, :Jeśli cię dzisiaj moja mowa myli. 49 Lecz powiedz: widzę-ż ja w tym naszym świecie :Tego, co stylu znalazł sposób nowy, :Pisząc: Wy, które miłość pojmujecie?" 52 Więc ja mu na to: „Człek jestem takowy, :Że gdy tchnie miłość, śpiewam i w tej mierze, :Jak mi dyktuje, wypowiadam słowy". 55 „Bracie mój — westchnął — widzę ja obierzę, :Co Notariusza i mnie, i Gwittona :Ku nowej, słodkiej nie puszcza manierze. 58 Widzę, piór waszych tęgość wyprężona :Za wnętrznym twórcą prosto leci strzałą; :Nasza tej drogi pewno nie dokona. 61 Kto się dziś wdzięczyć chce nutą przebrzmiałą, :Wyższości waszej chyba nie dostrzega..." :Zmilkł; że mię poznał, snadź go radowało. 64 Jak ptaki, które zimują wzdłuż brzega :Nilu, ze stada czasem klucz narządzą :I cała rzesza lotem szybkim zbiega, 67 Tak owe duchy, co po dróżce błądzą, :Odwróciły się i pobiegły rącej, :Lekkie chudością i pośpiechu żądzą. 70 A jak przystaje człek szybko idący :I czeka, naprzód puściwszy przywódcę, :Póki nie schłódnie mu oddech gorący, 73 Tak zbiec pozwolił naprzód świętej trzódce :Forese, sam zaś stąpał ze mną w parze :I pytał: „Czyliż obaczym się wkrótce?" 76 „Nie wiem — odrzekłem —jak długo żyć każe :Bóg, lecz choć wcześnie bym umarł, już wcześniej :Tęsknotą z wami duszę mą skojarzę. 79 Bo w owej, gdzie mi żyć kazano, cieśni :Cnota codziennie chyli się i ginie, :Zapadła w smutek pustoszy i pleśni". 82 „Idź — odrzekł — zbrodzień winien tej ruinie, :Widzę: w strzemieniu po ziemi wleczony :Gna w przepaść, kędy nie ma łaski winie. 85 Coraz to szybciej pędzi zwierz szalony, :Aż z wiszącego dech wytrząsa zgoła :I trup odrzuca strasznie poraniony. 88 Niewiele drogi ubiegą te koła — :Tu spojrzał w niebo — a los ci ukaże :To, czemu mowa moja nie wydoła. 91 Teraz pozostań sam; czas w tym obszarze :Jest dla nas cenny, a ja zbyt go trwonię, :Kiedy tak z tobą, postępując, gwarzę". 94 Jako się wyrwie z hufców na wygonie :Rycerz i pędzi cwałem przed innemi, :Ażeby chwałę zdobyć w pierwszym gonie, 97 Tak ten poskoczył krokami prętszemi, :A na ścieżynie pozostali ze mną :Ci dwaj, tak wielcy niegdyś Mistrze ziemi. 100 Skoro zaś odbiegł tyle, że daremno :Chciały go spatrzeć oczy wytężone, :Jak myśl za mową wytężona ciemną, 103 Ujrzałem drugie drzewo, obwieszone :Owocem w liści zielonych osłonce; :Dotąd za kopcem góry miało schronę. 106 Widma gromadą całą ku jabłonce :Wznosiły dłonie i błagalne oczy, :Jak pacholęta chciwe i łaknące, 109 Kiedy się z nimi kto przekornie droczy :I by powiększyć oskomy i głodu, :Ponętnym jabłkiem, w górę dzierżąc, toczy. 112 Odeszły, jak człek, co dozna zawodu, :A my staniemy u dziwnej jabłoni,300px|right :Gardzącej jękiem błagalnym narodu. 115 „Kto idzie, niech się nie zbliża, niech stroni! :Wyżej jest jabłoń, z której jadła Ewa; :To jest latorośl pozostała po niej". 118 Ten głos zaszumiał śród gałęzi drzewa; :Więc ja, Wergili i Stacjusz we troje :Skręcim, gdzie ściana wysterczała lewa. 121 „Znane wam — wołał — nieszczęśliwe znoje :Obłokotworów, gdzie lud winem syty :Dwoistą piersią wiódł z Tezejem boje. 124 Znani Żydowie, z Gedeona świty :Powykluczani i boju niewarci, :Który gotował na Madyjanity". 127 Kroczymy prawie do ściany przyparci, :Przysłuchując się, jakimi dopusty :Pan Bóg łakome i opiłe karci. 130 Więcej tysiąca kroków tak po pustej, :Stąpając luzem, uszliśmy drożynie, :Skupieni w sobie, z zamkniętymi usty. 133 „O czym dumacie wy trzej?" — taki spłynie300px|right :Głos ku nam. Zatem drgnę całą istotą, :Podobien płochej, przelękłej zwierzynie. 136 Podniosłem głowę, chcąc obaczyć, kto to? :Zaprawdę bledszą kruszec w ogniu tygli :Jarzy się barwą purpurowozłotą 139 Niż on, gdy mówił:, Abyście się dźwigli, :Trzeba wam po tej obrócić się zboczy; :Tędy szli, którzy pokoju dościgli". 142 Widzenie jego porwało mi oczy, :Więc ku mym Mędrcom nachylałem głowy, :Jak człowiek ślepy, co za słuchem kroczy. 145 A jako zwiastun jutrzenki, majowy :Wietrzyk nabrzmiały zapachami wionie, :Ssanymi z kwiecia łąki i dąbrowy, 148 Taki dech — czułem — omuskał mi skronie :Archanielskimi — czułem — zbudzon pióry, :I dał mi poczuć ambrozyjskie wonie. 151 Głos wtem powiadał: „Błogosławion, który :Tyle ma Łaski Bożej, że mu dusze :Nie mącą chuci ponad mus natury. 154 Że jeno tyle pożąda, co słusze". Czyściec 24